Skate On!
Skate On! is An Extreme Sports Racing game created by Redman Games released in 2019. The game is where various skateboarders race to the finish. Gameplay The Gameplay is a mix of SSX, Freekstyle, and Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. With racers on skateboards going through crazy courses. The racing elements are incorporated from SSX, with one basic goal, to get to the finish line first. Characters have the ability to do flip and grab tricks to progress their scores, also having the ability to grind on rails and ledges to reach shortcuts. They also have the ability to knock other racers down. Controls PlayStation 4 *Move: Left Stick *Ollie: X *Grab Trick: Square *Flip Trick: Circle *Grind: Triangle *Dash: L1 *Drift: R1 *Taunt: L2 *Revert: R2 Trick Library Flip Tricks *Kickflip: Right + Flip *Heelflip: Left + Flip *Pop Shove It: Down + Flip *Impossible Flip: Up + Flip *Hardflip: Up-Right + Flip *Inward Heelflip: Up-Left + Flip *Varial Heelflip: Down-Left + Flip *Varial Kickflip: Down-Right + Flip *Late Flip: Up + Flip Flip *Feather Flip: Left + Flip Flip *Double Kickflip: Right + Flip Flip *360 Shove It: Down + Flip Flip *Nerd Flip: Down to Right + Flip *Hospital Flip: Left to Down + Flip *Sigma Flip: Up to Right + Flip *Haslam Flip: Left to Right + Flip *Berner Flip: Down to Up + Flip Grab Tricks *Nosegrab: Up + Grab *Tailgrab: Down + Grab *Indy: Right + Grab *Melon: Left + Grab *Japan Air: Up-Left + Grab *Madonna: Up-Right + Grab *Airwalk: Down-Left + Grab *Benihana: Down-Right + Grab *Rocket Air: Up + Grab Grab *One Foot Tailgrab: Down + Grab Grab *Method: Left + Grab Grab *Del Mar Indy: Right + Grab Grab *Judo Air: Up-Left + Grab Grab *Lien Air: Up-Right + Grab Grab *Christ Air: Down-Left + Grab Grab *Body Varial: Down-Right + Grab Grab Grind Tricks *50-50: Grind *Nosegrind: Up + Grind *5-0: Down + Grind *Lipslide: Left + Grind *Boardslide: Right + Grind *Overcrook: Up-Right + Grind *Crooked Grind: Up-Left + Grind *Bluntslide: Down-Left + Grind *Tailslide: Down-Right + Grind *Nosegrind to 5-0: Up + Grind Grind *5-0 Overturn: Down + Grind Grind *Tornado Slide: Left or Right + Grind Grind *Salad: Up-Left + Grind Grind *Super Crook: Up-Right + Grind Grind *Double Bluntslide: Down-Left + Grind Grind *Darkslide: Down-Right + Grind Grind Characters TBA Stages TBA Soundtrack *3rd Strike - "No Light" *311 - "Down" *311 - "Come Original" *A Tribe Called Quest - "Scenario" *Adema - "The Way You Like It" *Against Me! - "I Was A Teenage Anarchist" *Asking Alexandria - "I Was Once, Possibly, Maybe, Perhaps A Cowboy King" *Attack Attack! - "Stick Stickly" *Blink-182 - "TV" *Blink-182 - "Aliens Exist" *Blink-182 - "The Rock Show" *Bullet For My Valentine - "Scream Aim Fire" *Butthole Surfers - "Pepper" *Buzzcocks - "Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)" *CKY - "96 Quite Bitter Beings" *Crazy Town - "Lollipop Porn" (Censored as "Lollipop" in game) *Deftones - "Minus Blindfold" *Eminem - "Amityville" *Fall Out Boy - "Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" *Fatboy Slim - "Right Here, Right Now" *Five Iron Frenzy - "One Girl Army" *Fort Minor - "Cigarettes" *Gorillaz - "19-2000" *Kendrick Lamar - "Bitch, Don't Kill My Vibe" (Censored as "Don't Kill My Vibe" in game) *Korn - "Coming Undone" *Limp Bizkit - "Livin' It Up" *Limp Bizkit - "Gimme The Mic" *Linkin Park - "With You" *Linkin Park - "By Myself" *Linkin Park - "Nobody's Listening" *Lostprophets - "Shinobi Vs. Dragon Ninja" *Metallica - "Die Die, My Darling" *Mindless Self Indulgence - "Never Wanted To Dance" *Moby - "Porcelain" *Mustard Plug - "Mr. Smiley" *NOFX - "Don't Call Me White" *Onyx - "Slam" *The Prodigy - "Firestarter" *Rise Against - "Prayer Of The Refugee" *SR-71 - "Right Now" *Sum 41 - "Thanks For Nothing" *System Of A Down - "Forest" *Zebrahead - "Get Back" Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Racing Games Category:Skateboarding games